Love hurts
by TheRealAugustus
Summary: Sequel to "A whole week of fun!" and the second in a triolgy. This fic put a more dramatic twist on things but still has the comedy. Romance, Dramody, AAML. 2010 Edit: ... and that's all she wrote, LOL!
1. Introduction

**AC: wow its good to be back, so this is a continuation of a whole week of fun. The reason I wanted to turn this into a trilogy is because I wanted the plot to go in a big direction. The first of the trilogy is meant to be sort of random, the second is meant to go much further into plot, and the third is meant to completely blow the story apart and give closure. But don't worry I will be maintaining the crazyness throughout! **

**Also as the first in the trilogy was set in misty's POV, this one will be in ash's POV.**

**My guest today will be AshK once again.**

**Ashk: Hi everybody!**

**Everybody: Hi Ashk!**

**Me: Isnt it great that im finally back**

**Ashk: You took FOREVER! You're the biggest retard I have ever known!**

**Me: What about glimaxter?**

**Ashk: Oh yeah, you got me there.**

**Me: As you can see, my punctuation has improved.**

**Me: Im not using rockin question marks? And crazy-ass full stops. AND INSANE CAPITALS!**

**Ashk: Yeah you retard, that's great. Now lets get on with this story I want to see what happens!**

**Me: Oh right, well…**

**-------------------------Start---------------------------**

**Ash was running through the dark forest, constantly pushing bushes or branches out of the way. He tripped on a large rock, he fell flat on his face. He got up but was out of breath. As he panted tears started to form in his eyes.**

_**How could I mess this up?!?! Im such an idiot! What was I thinking?!?!**_

"**MISTYYYYYYYY!!!!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. **

**12 hours later**

"**Cheer up ash im sure she will come back soon" Hikari said. **

"**But what if she dosent?" Ash replied. **

"**Well why wouldn't she?" Hikari asked. **

**Ash didn't tell hikari the true story, simply that misty had ran out into the woods unexplained. He didn't want to talk to anyone about what actually happened. **

"**I don't know, but if she dosent I will never forgive myself" Ash explained.**

**Then tears built in his eyes again. Hikari noticed this and wiped them away.**

"**I don't like seeing you like this ash" Hikari said.**

"**I just cant imagine never seeing her again" Ash said.**

"**Ash…" Hikari had a saddened voice "You… you really do like misty a lot, huh?"**

**There was silence and then ash got up walked out the room.**

"**Where are you going?" Hikari asked?**

"**For a walk" Ash answered **

**2 hours later**

_**God I have been walking for ages. Just thinking about misty…. Its torture but I cant stop. **_

**Ash sat on a nearby bench.**

**-----------------------Flashback----------------------**

"**I…" Misty interrupted ash.**

"**I loved you!" Misty screamed.**

**----------------End-Of-Flashback------------------**

_**Im the biggest idiot in the world. **_

"**Ash!" A voice from close by said.**

"**Hikari?" Ash said surprised "I want to be alone"**

"**I know but… your not" Hikari said.**

"**huh?" Ash replied.**

"**Your not… alone" She continued "No matter what, you will never be alone… because lots of people like you ash, so im afraid no matter what… you will never be alone"**

**Hikari was staring at the ground. **

"**Thanks…" Ash said, he couldn't think of anything else to say.**

_**Hikari… she… is certainly a really nice person. **_

**-----------------Intermission----------------**

**Ashk: Hey whats with this ashxhikari moment. I thought this was aaml.**

**Me: Yeah I changed my mind, the story will now be ashxhikari… with a bit of may on the side.**

**Ashk: *Hangs self***

**Me: Im just kidding you vagina. Its just that I want the story to be more interesting than just an aaml. Since it's a romance and dramody. But you shall see where it is headed.**

**Ashk: Will there be more pouring stuff over peoples heads?**

**Me: No.**

**Ashk: *hangs self***

**Me: Im just kidding you peanus, there will be lots of that.**

**Ashk: Oh that's good *pulls lever***

***I get covered in brown and yellow dirt***

**Me: What the hell is this?!?Ashk: Pokeshi-**

**---------------End-Of-Intermission-------------**

**In a hidden location **

**Kate finished meditating and got up. **

"**Well?" John asked.**

"**Intriguing…." Kate replied**

"**What?" John asked.**

"**One of them, name: misty, has ran away" Kate explained.**

"**Ran away?!?!" John said shocked.**

"**Indeed" Kate replied "Im not sure of the reason, strong emotions are blocking me from reading further into it, im not sure what the emotion is"**

"**Well then…" John said "Where can we find this girl?"**

"**She has made it too Saffron city" Kate said.**

**James had an idea. "So then…."**

**A. "… we capture the girl and use her as bait to get ash"**

**B. "… we kill that girl, she could stand in the way of our big mission"**

**AC: wow! Big decisions aye folks? Well I hope you enjoyed my wonderfull return. And I promise I wont be as big of a pain in the ass as I was last time. Until next time… Cya!**


	2. Hikari

**AC: Im glad the plot is actually heading somewhere for a change. By the end of this fic I want some of the new characters to be explained. Like hikari and especially kate, I have big things planned for her. Anyway for those of you who don't know, hikari Is suppose to be dawn. Since I wrote this fic when we didn't know her English name. But I am going to continue calling her hikari since everything else seems to fall into my own little edited back-story. **

**Kali: Helooooooo! Im kali101!!!!**

**Me: Kali smells of poo**

**Kali: No I don't!**

**Me: Yes you do!**

**Kali: No I don't!**

**Me: Yes you do! You go over to the farm every Sunday and roll in cow shit.**

**Kali: HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT?!?!**

**Me: May told me.**

**Kali: May?**

**May: Me?**

**Me: May?**

**May: You?**

**Kali: Me?**

**Me: Me?**

**May: Kali**

**Kali: Me?**

**May: You**

**Me: You?**

**May: Me?**

……………………**..**

**--------------------------------Hikari-POV-----------------------------**

**Oh ash…**

**Hikari sat down on her bed and sighed.**

**What on earth are you doing to me?**

**Your hurting me. When ever im near you I get a stong feeling in my chest. Im not sure if its happiness or… pain.**

**Im certain though… that im in love with you.**

**Why else would such feelings arise?**

**Even when I first started my adventure with you… I knew there was something about you that I couldn't put my finger on. But now I know the truth, that im in love.**

**Love…**

**-------------------------Flashback-------------------------**

**Ash and hikari were huddled up at the campfire. The side of their bodys rubbing together for more warmth. It was a very cold night and hikari was wearing Ash's jacket. **

"**Ash…" Hikari started talking.**

"**Hm?" Ash mumbled.**

"**Thanks…" She said "For…"**

"**The jacket?" Ash asked.**

**Hikari nodded silently. **

"**And…" Hikari continued "For always being by my side, and helping me… and encouraging me…"**

"**Don't worry about it" Ash said "That's just what good friends do".**

"**You're a really good friend ash" Hikari said quietly.**

**Ash smiled "you too!".**

**-----------------------End-Of-Flashback---------------------**

**----------------------Intermission------------------------------**

**Kali: Oh geez, this really is AshxHikari isn't it?**

**Me: I would rather tear of my own private parts than have this story be AshxHikari**

**Kali: Then whats with all the Hikari fluff? Misty hasn't even been in this fic yet!**

**Me: Oh shush you Im building up to something.**

**Kali: Yeah I know, trilogy and all that shit. You really are up your own ass arent you?**

**Me: Indeed.**

**Kali: I want more misty!!!**

**Me: You will get lots of aaml moments in a couple of chapters you fool!**

**Kali: Don't call me a fool!**

**Me: You are a fool.**

**Kali: No im not!**

**Me: Yes you are.**

**Kali: Oh fuck you, im out of this fic! *leaves***

**Me: …**

**----------------------End-Of-Intermission---------------------**

**He just never got it…**

**No matter what I said or did, he didn't take the hint.**

**He is so incredibly dense…**

**-------------------------Flashback-----------------------**

**Ash and hikari were both awake in bed in the pokemon centre. It was 2am but neither could get to sleep.**

"**Hikari are you still awake?" Ash asked.**

"**No" Hikari said jokingly.**

**Ash chuckled and sat up. "I just cant get to sleep!" he said.**

"**Me neither" Hikari replied.**

"**Well whats keeping you up?" Ash asked.**

"**I think im just finally getting a little homesick" Hikari explained.**

"**Well that makes sense" Ash replied "I always got that feeling when I was travelling in kanto"**

"**But now…" Ash continued "I sort of miss someone"**

"**Who?" Hikari was intrigued. **

"**Just this girl I used to travel with, she used to be my best friend but she couldn't come to hoen with me because she had to go look after her gym"**

"**She's a gym leader?!?" Hikari asked surprised.**

"**What?" Ash asked "You don't think I can know anybody like that? I have beat all the gym's in kanto, johto and hoen you know?"**

"**hmmm, I guess so" Hikari said "Its just hard to get my head around you being some sort of famous pokemon champion"**

**Ash chuckled "I still think the same way"**

**There was silence for a moment."So you miss this girl?" Hikari asked.**

"**Yeah…" Ash replied "I really do…"**

**-------------------End-Of-Flashback-------------------------**

**Ash missed her so much… but then he met her again and everything was going so well…**

**Tears fell down Hikari's cheeks.**

**Why cant he like me like that?**

**AC: Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review! Since I couldn't fit much intermission time into it kali will be in the next chapter aswell. And also your supposed to vote what could happen but I didn't make that clear last chapter. **

**James had an idea. ****"****s****o then****"**

**A. ****"****we capture the girl and use her as bait to get ash****"**

**B. ****"****we kill that girl, she could stand in the way of our big mission****"**

**Please review guys!**


End file.
